She's like the wind
by wickienchen
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu She's like the wind aus Dirty Dancing. Enjoy!


Eine kleine Songfiction!

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört fast nix mir (nur die Story). Der Songtext ist geborgt (von Patrick Swayze) und die Figuren sind geborgt (JKR). Ich werde ganz artig sein und sie wieder unversehrt zurückgeben.

**------------------------------------------------------- **

**Shes like the wind (Patrick Swayze)**

_**She's like the wind through my tree.**_

Wie ein Wirbelwind hat sie mein Leben verändert. Völlig ahnungslos war ich, eigentlich müsste ich sie hassen – ich wurde dazu erzogen. Doch sie hat meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Diese wunderbare Hexe!

_**She leads me through moonlight,  
only to burn me with the sun.**_

Es ist jedes Mal derselbe Traum: wir treffen uns im Mondschein am See, nur um nebeneinander zu sitzen, plötzlich küsst sie mich und läuft sie nach einem intensiven, leidenschaftlichen Kuss weg. Ich jage ihr hinterher und stelle fest, dass sie mir entwischt ist. Der erste Sonnenstrahl erhellt die Finsternis, da sehe ich sie das letzte Mal auf einer Anhöhe. In dem Augenblick, als sie sich zu mir umdreht und mir zulächelt, stößt von oben ein Adler herab und trägt sie mit sich davon. Ich blicke ihr nach, als sie in die aufgehende Sonne fliegt.

**_She's taken my heart, she dosen't know what she's done_**

Ich kann nicht anders, als die Schönheit des Sonnenaufganges zu betrachten, in den sie verschwunden ist. _Was machst du da! Ein Malfoy betrachtet keine Schönheit, er erkennt sie nicht einmal!_ Doch, ich mache es, sie hat mich verändert. Ja, ich bin weich geworden. Ich würde mich selbst aufgeben, um sie zu retten. Selbstlosigkeit, ein weiteres Wort, das ich bisher nicht kannte. Sie hat mir mein Herz gestolen, doch sie weiß es nicht. Ich war zu feig es ihr zu gestehen. Ich wünschte ich wäre so mutig, um vollkommen auf die Meinung der anderen, vor allem meines Vaters verzichten zu können, doch ich beuge mich noch immer seiner Lehrmeinung. Es ist schließlich meine Welt, ich kann das nicht so einfach verleugnen, tief in mir weiß ich dass ich sie liebe, aber gestehen, nein, es geht nicht. Es würde sie in eine verdammt gefährliche Lage bringen. Doch….

_**Feel her breath on my face  
her body close to me**_

..als sie das letzte Mal über eine Treppenstufe stolperte und ich sie zufällig auffing, konnte ich kurz ihren Körper an meinen fühlen, ihren Atem streifte meine Wange, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Danke" hauchte sie, befreite sich aus meinen Armen und eilte weiter. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da und blickte ihr nach. _Malfoy, was machst du da! Keine Emotionen zeigen! Los abmarsch! Geh weiter! _Ich setzte mich in Bewegung.

_**Can't look in your eyes**_

_**She's out of my league**_

Kurz habe ich ihr in die Augen gesehen, in diese schönen, weichen, liebenswerten rehbraunen Augen. Und da sah ich die Überlegenheit, die sie mir gegenüber hat – ihre Güte. Eine Güte, die aus den Augen heraus in mich hineingeschaut hat. Sie hat mich berührt, obwohl sie mich eigentlich nicht mag.

_**Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs**_

Ich kann ihr nichts bieten, gar nichts außer Unsicherheit, Leid und Trauer. Und das ist nicht das, was sie braucht. Deshalb geht es nicht.

_**I look in the mirror and all I see**_

_**Is a young old man, with only a dream**_

Mein Gesicht spiegelt sich in einem Fenster und ich sehe die Verzweiflung auf meinem Gesicht.

_**Am I just fooling myself**_

_**That she'll stop the pain.**_

Ich kann es nicht lassen, an sie zu denken, doch das verursacht nur noch mehr Schmerzen.

Doch ich kann auch nicht weggehen, denn sie kann den Schmerz lindern mich trösten, mich lieben.

_**Living without her, I'd go insane**_

Oh Gott, was mache ich mir vor! Ich liebe sie so sehr! Ich habe es versucht – irre umher, ohne Sinn und ohne Ziel, jedoch aber mit dem eigenen Zweck, mich von ihr fernzuhalten. Ich kann es nicht!

Ich muss zu ihr. Ich muss es zumindest versuchen, sonst kann ich nicht weiterleben. _„Sei stark, beweise dich! Ein Malfoy zeigt niemals Schwäche_!" Vater, ich hasse dich! Dafür, dass du mir das alles eingetrichtert hast.

Eine Träne bahnt sich langsam den Weg über meine Wange. Und noch eine. Ich lasse los und weine hemmungslos. Ich verstoße nun gegen die letzte Regel meiner Erziehung und es tut gut. Jetzt habe ich erkannt, wie ich weitermachen muss. Ich muss zu ihr gehen. Ich muss ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Jetzt sofort!


End file.
